


I'd Know That Face Anywhere

by Shay081793



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay081793/pseuds/Shay081793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 107th never got captured. Instead, Bucky Barnes is in the audience when that clown "Captain America" performs to rally the troops, and holy shit, that clown is Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Know That Face Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A "what if Bucky never got captured and he was actually in the audience when Steve performed" train of thought that went rogue, fueled and beta'ed by the lovely Maria.

Bucky’s tired and cold and sore all over, and the last thing he really wants to do is sit with a hundred other men and watch some fool perform some stupid shit to “rally morale.” He doesn’t need his morale rallied – he needs a fucking nap.

His entire platoon came _this_ close to being captured by the motherfucking Nazis. They got out with sheer dumb luck and a particularly well-placed bomb, but it could’ve been much, much worse.

So yeah, Bucky doesn’t really want to sit here, but he grits his teeth and does it because Dugan seems amused and if Dugan is amused then Bucky will grit his teeth and accompany him because he’s nothing if not a good friend and sergeant.

The music starts shortly after everyone is seated (small victories) and two-dozen girls with legs for days trot onto the stage. The soldiers whoop and it’s incredibly inappropriate and Bucky thinks about how Steve would have a _field day_ if this many men were leering and cat calling at a bunch of women.

But Steve isn’t here.

“Please welcome Captain America!” some asshole introduces over the mic and Bucky rolls his eyes. He leans back and sighs, looking up at the gray sky. Everything is gray in Europe.

‘Captain America’ (what a fucking joke, Bucky thinks) jogs onto the stage and Bucky cocks his head to the side. He looks oddly familiar, though Bucky wouldn’t know where the hell he’d know him from. He’s pretty far back in the rows of soldiers, but he could swear…

Bucky leans into Dum Dum’s space so he can see better and around the tall guy in front of him.

“God, that clown looks just like my fr—” Bucky says and then the clown opens his mouth and holy fuck, that’s Steven Grant fucking Rogers up there telling them about war bonds and punching Hitler, and Bucky’s jaw is hanging somewhere around his belly button. His eyes are bugging out of his skull and he’s nearly on his feet before Dugan slaps a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back down.

“Sarge, what--?”

“That’s… I… ‘Scuse me,” Bucky stammers and gets up but keeps his head low. He manages to get out of the row of seats, mumbling apologies all the time, and he starts heading forwards toward the stage.

There are people though. Lots of people between him and--he doesn’t even know what the fuck he’s looking at. Because that’s _Steve_ \- it looks like him and Bucky’d know that voice anywhere, but… What in the ever-living fuck is going on?

Finally the number is over and Steve – or whoever the fuck Captain America is – starts stammering and yeah, that’s him. If only Bucky can make it to the front, then—

“I already volunteered! How do you think I got here!” the soldier next to him jeers loudly and everyone starts laughing nastily at the man in tights.

Bucky frowns when the guy (Steve?) flinches and someone else demands he brings back the girls.

“I think they only know, uh, the one song, but I’ll see what they can do,” he stammers, looking lost and nervous and mortified.

“Move,” Bucky hisses and shoves another soldier out of the way. He’s close, now. Close enough to see Steve’s – and it’s definitely Steve – face at an angle and yeah, that’s his jawline, except it’s so much more defined and Bucky has no idea what’s going on because in all the years Bucky’s known Steve he never put on so much as three pounds and now look at him.

Seriously. _What the shit?_

“Nice boots, Tinkerbell!” that fucker Hodge shouts and Bucky almost turns around on his heel to punch him out, but then he hears Steve squawk again and someone throws an egg at him and Bucky is furious and so confused and then Steve’s off the stage before he could even catch his eye.

“Fuck,” Bucky curses and he changes his direction. He tries to make it back out to the side – he couldn’t care less about the girls that come back onto the stage – and finally makes it out of the throngs of people.

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Fuckin’ _move_ ,” Bucky grumbles and shoves someone to the side and then he’s free.

His mind is moving a mile a minute and his feet struggle to keep up, but finally – _finally_ – he’s behind the stage and he sees the Star Spangled Man’s back retreating off the other side of the stage.

“ _Steve_ ,” he whispers, his voice strangled and catching in his throat. He can’t believe what he’s seeing, he really can’t. Maybe the Nazis got him after all and he’s strapped to a table somewhere having his brain probed because it’s just _not possible_.

Bucky takes the stairs two at a time and apologizes hastily when he bumps into another chorus girl, but then he’s right behind him and—

Bucky grabs the man by the bicep (and Steve decidedly did _not_ have biceps like that last time Bucky held him) and he spins around and Bucky can’t breathe. He can’t breathe and he might cry.

“Bucky?” Steve gasps and Bucky does cry, then.

“Steve,” he whispers back and he flings himself into Steve’s arms and he’s taller and bigger than Bucky, which, what the fuck, but it doesn’t matter because he smells the same and he sounds the same and he hugs the same and this is his Stevie and he’s here and—

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” Steve asks, pulling away, his eyes wide and blue and _home_.

“Me?” Bucky laughs, startled and choked. “I’m _in the army_ , Stevie. What the fuck are _you_ doing here?”

Steve’s eyes dart around the backstage area and he shakes his head. “Come with me.”

He takes Bucky’s hand and pulls him ( _pulls him_. With _actual strength)_ out and around, back to a tent that’s presumably his. Bucky gets shoved inside and he sits down on the cot and stares up at Steve expectantly, still in total disbelief.

“It’s… it’s a long story. But I’m here, Buck. God, you… you look.” Steve shakes his head and sits down next to Bucky and it doesn’t last for a second because then Bucky’s on his lap and kissing him within an inch of his life and goddammit, he’s missed this so much.

Steve moans obscenely into his mouth and Bucky shivers because that’s something that hasn’t changed.

He needs to know what happened, he really, really does, but right now, he doesn’t care. All that matters is that Steve is right there in front of him (under him) and he can’t go another second without being as close to him as physically possible.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Steve whimpers into the skin of Bucky’s neck. “So fucking much, Buck, you have no idea.”

Bucky reclaims Steve’s lips in a kiss and says everything he can’t say out loud. Bucky nearly starts crying again because this can’t be real, but it is.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s mouth and it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened because whatever they did to Steve’s body, they did to his words, too, because Steve never used to curse.

Bucky finds that he likes it. A lot.

“Take off that fucking ridiculous monkey suit and let me see this,” Bucky demands.

Steve laughs and pushes Bucky off of him and back onto the cot. Bucky hates the lack of contact, but he makes the most of it and strips himself out of his uniform in his perfected fifteen seconds. When you’re allotted three minutes to shower, you learn that you want as many precious seconds under the spray and waste no time undressing.

When Bucky looks back up, Steve is undressed except for his boxers and Bucky nearly has a heart attack. Where the last time Bucky saw Steve there were countable ribs and sunken in stomachs and pointy angles and bones, now there’s skin pulled taut over bulging muscles and healthy arms and legs that look like they could run for miles.

“Jesus,” Bucky gasps and within seconds they’re back on the bed, kissing and groaning and whimpering.

“We gotta be quiet, Buck. Can’t let anyone hear us,” Steve reminds him and Bucky almost doesn’t care. He only quiets down because he knows that if they get caught, they’re both done for.

Bucky doesn’t think the reality of it will ever sink in – he’s _still_ half convinced this is some kind of insanity induced dream – but he shuts off the rational part of his brain and lets himself get lost in the moment.

Bucky’s body tries to rush through things, kiss every inch of skin at once and his hands try to feel every part of Steve they can, but his mind forces his body to slow down. He wants to savor this moment. Slowly, steadily, he kisses a trail down from behind Steve’s ear to his shoulder, then repeats it on the other side.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he whispers around Steve’s belly button, quietly enough that Steve could never hear. Especially not with his bad ear.

“Don’t say that,” Steve replies, voice gravelly with lust.

Bucky’s surprised that Steve heard him, but keeps travelling south to avoid having to say anything else. Steve’s always been the one who’s good with words, not Bucky. He has too many emotions running through his mind, so he ignores all of them and mouths at the waistband of Steve’s boxers.

“Can I?” Bucky asks, his eyes glazing over with need.

“Of course, Buck. Please,” Steve urges, bucking his hips up gently. His eyes are dark and his chest is flush. Some things never change.

Bucky kisses the space beneath Steve’s belly button and slowly, torturously, pulls Steve’s boxers down. His mouth salivates automatically at the sight of Steve’s cock, and Jesus, _all_ of him grew.

He doesn’t hesitate before sinking his mouth down on it, not pausing until it hits his throat. He gags lightly, it’s been a while, but nothing on earth feels as good as having his mouth around Steve. Steve whimpers and bucks his hips.

Bucky doesn’t want to waste time with blow jobs and jerking off, no matter how much he loves it. He wants to be with Steve. Have Steve inside him, claiming him, reminding him that he’s safe because Steve is here. Steve is finally, blissfully _here._

So he pulls off with a pop and while Steve whimpers at the loss of contact, he knows exactly what Bucky wants. Within seconds, Bucky’s pushed into the mattress with Steve’s huge frame towering over him. Bucky thinks he should feel helpless, so small underneath Steve, but he loves it. He surges up and presses his lips to Steve’s, his tongue meeting Steve’s while he tries to memorize every second of this.

“Turn over,” Steve whispers against his mouth and Bucky obeys. He rolls to his stomach and looks over his shoulder at Steve.

“I don’t got anything, Stevie,” Bucky says, propping himself up on his elbows. He’s impatient now.

“I have Vaseline. Chapped lips, you know,” Steve says, grinning, and then he’s back over Bucky.

Bucky would rather be facing Steve, but it’s easier this way, at least at first. He lifts up on his knees and closes his eyes the second Steve’s fingers touch him. He gets the pillow between his teeth because it’s so good – _so good –_ and he knows that if he doesn’t he’ll moan loud enough that the entire base will come to check on him.

God, he’s missed Steve so much it ached and now that he’s here he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to part from him again.

Steve’s finger breaches him while his lips roam across Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky is so hard it’s almost uncomfortable. He drops lower on his knees so his dick can rub against the mattress and get some of the tension out.

“God, Buck, you’re so beautiful. I’ve missed you so much,” Steve mutters when he leans back to watch. He’s always liked to lean back and watch.

“Missed you…too,” Bucky grits out around the pillow because Steve pushes in another finger, and then another without giving him time to adapt and Bucky’s going to _scream._

“Flip back. I want to see you,” Steve demands and again, Bucky listens. Steve doesn’t even remove his fingers and the twisting drives Bucky crazy.

It’s been so long since he was with Steve that it burns in all the best ways.

“C’mon, Steve, I’m ready,” Bucky lies. He knows full well that if Steve enters him now it’ll hurt like hell, but he’s desperate and can’t wait any longer. He thinks he might cry.

Luckily, Steve knows what Bucky needs even if Bucky doesn’t. He ignores Bucky’s plea and settles in the space between Bucky’s spread legs and slowly, sweetly, kisses Bucky’s neck and chest and finally, lips. His fingers crook on the outstroke and Bucky’s back arches off the mattress, Steve swallowing the moan that rips out of his throat.

“St-eve,” Bucky chokes. The sounds he makes sound more like whines than any grown man has any right to, but he feels Steve’s lips smile against his collarbone, so he doesn’t try to muffle them anymore.

And then—then finally Steve pulls back and replaces his fingers with his cock. If Bucky had any doubts before about Steve’s growth spurt, they’re gone now as Steve stretches him so far it burns, even with the prep they spent so much time on.

“Shit, Steve, shit,” he spits, his eyes screwed up tight and his breaths leaving his mouth in sharp pants.

Steve doesn’t dare move. “You okay, Buck? If you can’t, I’ll—”

“Shh,” Bucky whispers. He takes deep breaths in through his nose, out through his mouth, and finally, finally, his muscles relax one by one.

He opens his eyes and Steve is staring down at him with such a bewildered look that Bucky can’t help but chuckle and Steve’s frown deepens.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Bucky says. “You can move now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve replies. He leans down to place his hands on either side of Bucky’s head, bracketing him in, and the movement results in him sliding in deeper.

They both grunt.

“Fucking move, Steve,” Bucky growls and apparently that’s enough for Steve because within seconds he’s slamming into Bucky and all conscious thought leaves his mind in a whoosh.

All he can focus on is how good Steve feels inside him, the burn and the stretch and the pleasure of the pain, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the words Steve mutters thinking Bucky can’t hear.

But Bucky does hear them, always does, and he has to bite his lip to keep quiet.

“I love you, I love you, I missed you, I needed you, you’re here, you’re safe, I got you, you’re mine,” Steve breathes on every thrust.

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and pulls him close, kissing him and resting his forehead against Steve’s. Bucky doesn’t remember a time, ever, when he was this happy to be with Steve.

He loves how Steve feels on top of him, like a safety blanket, shielding him from the world. He loves Steve’s fingers digging into his hips, forcing himself deeper into Bucky. He loves breathing the same air as Steve again, his inhale Steve’s exhale. Steve fits around Bucky now in ways that he didn’t before, but are just as perfect – like their bodies are made for each other no matter what size they are or what they look like. Two pieces to a puzzle that fit together endlessly, no matter which way you turn them.

And Bucky does start to cry, then, because this is real, and Steve is here. A streak of sunlight in the bleakness of war. But it can’t last, Bucky knows, because while he’s a soldier, Steve is apparently a performer and won’t be able to stick around when he goes back out into the field.

Steve notices Bucky’s tears and hitches of his breath, of course he does, but he doesn’t say anything. He just kisses the salty droplets off of Bucky’s face and takes Bucky’s cock in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Bucky comes in hot bursts across Steve’s hand and his own chest with a sob. Steve empties himself inside Bucky seconds later.

“I love you, Steve. So much. Please don’t ever leave me,” Bucky whispers when Steve slots himself behind Bucky, honest in a way he can only ever be after they’re intimate.

“Never, Buck. I’m never leaving you alone again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> If you want to hang out on Tumblr for general Marvel flailings, find me at www.emilyshay.tumblr.com


End file.
